


Promises Kept

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Promises Kept

Title: Promises Kept  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Written for this week's [](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snape100.livejournal.com/)**snape100** challenge: #187 Deathly Hallows  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: **Spoilers for DH!**  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Promises Kept

~

Severus inspected the unfamiliar landscape.

“Severus?”

He spun, shocked to see green eyes looking up at him. “Lily?”

She smiled nervously. “Thank you for saving him, Severus. For... loving him.”

Severus flushed. “We shan’t speak of it. What is this place? Am I dead?”

“It’s a sort of limbo,” she said. “You’re at a crossroad, Severus.”

“Between?”

“Death or life.”

Severus looked into the mist spying James, Albus, Sirius, even Remus, all of whom were watching.

“Harry needs you. Please return to him?” Lily pleaded.

James blanched, and Severus smiled, savouring the moment. “Very well. Anything for you,” he replied.

~


End file.
